Jeff Andonuts
Summary Jeff Andonuts (ジェフ Jefu) is a character in EarthBound. He is the third character to join Ness, and also the only permanent member of his team who is unable to use PSI abilities. To compensate, he can repair objects, although what exactly he can repair is based on his IQ level and the broken items he has in his inventory. He usually uses Guns as his primary weapons, along with an assortment of different projectile items like bottle rockets. Jeff Andonuts is a resident of the Snow Wood Boarding School in Winters, FoggyLand, and the son of the great professor Dr. Andonuts when he joins the adventure. Paula communicates with him telepathically to rescue them from captivity in Threed. After acquiring the Sky Runner from his father, Jeff travels to Threed and rescues Ness and Paula, securing his place as one of the chosen four. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Jeff Andonuts Origin: Earthbound/Mother 2 Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Human Boy, Chosen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with high-tech guns, Genius level intelligence (This includes creating, fixing and using technology for battle), Explosion Manipulation with Super Bombs, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Life Absorption, Can negate Shields, Buffs and Debuffs, Can destroy Shields, Status Effect Inducement, Information Analysis ("Spy" can determine how strong/durable an enemy is and their weaknesses just by looking at them), Can harm intangible and Non-Corporeal beings, Can double his Guts with Sudden Guts Pill and raise defense with defense spray, Transformation with bag of dragonite, Limited Immortality (Type 6, his spirit will reunite with his original body even after being destroyed, but only one time), Fate Manipulation (Protected by the Truth of the Universe, who can manipulate fate on a universal scale), Ectoplasm Manipulation and Poison Manipulation with Pharaoh's curse, Sound Manipulation with Stag Beetle, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can fight and defeat the Mani Mani statue, whose powers were able to turn people into being greedy and selfish, without being affected), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Confusion, Uncontrollably crying, and Sleep Manipulation) with various Pendants and Bracelets, minor resistance to Time Stop (Can still dodge even when Dali's Clock stops time) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Can trade blows with characters/enemies that can survive the Nuclear Reactor Robot's explosions, comparable to Paula and fought Thunder and Storm who can do this) Speed: Speed of Light (Can fight Pokey Minch, who kept up with Lucas's party) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Able to lift a submarine alongside Ness and Paula) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ (Towards the end of the game he could survived the Nuclear Reactor Robots' explosions, which were described in the official handbook as "nukes", which should be around 20 Kilotons) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: *'Guns:' Jeff has a variety of Guns which he can use to shoot enemies from a distance. They are his standard weapons. *'Bazookas:' Jeff strongest weapons regarding to Guns. Shoots powerful missiles that have an AoE blast that damages close enemies from the original target. *'Bombs:' Bombs that have a big AoE and strong damage. *'Bottle Rockets:' Jeff can shoot a barrage of bottle rockets, being the most powerful weapon that Jeff has. *'HP-sucker:' Jeff can use this machine to steal HP from the enemy. Depending in how strong the enemy is, it will steal more HP. *'Neutralizer:' Returns every character in the fight. ally or enemy, to their normal state, negating all Buffs, Debuffs and Shields. *'Defense shower:' Boost the user and allies defense. *'Counter PSI unit:' Creates a shield that absorbs every PSI attack, leaving them useless. *'Slime generator:' Creates a sticky substance that freezes the enemy, leaving them unable to move. *'Teddy Bear:' A durable teddy bear capable of absorbing strong attacks that are capable of harming Jeff. Intelligence: Genius Intelligence. As the son of Dr Andonuts, he can repair any object, create rockets to use in the midst of battles, fly a UFO and much more. Weaknesses: He has no outwards PK powers (other than being able to receive messages from Paula). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spy:' Observes the stats and weaknesses of others, alongside any items they may be carrying. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Gun Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 7